


Halloween

by untilweseeawingshot



Series: Baby Bea & [4]
Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Family fun, Halloween, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, halloween party, matching costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: I know it's just a little out of season right now but I didn't want to write something for Valentines, so you're getting Baby's first Halloween instead.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a great pun, Tony just hoped that everyone else at the party would appreciate it just as much as he did. Pepper had initially refused to participate but was persuaded when he had outlined what a good little family photo it would make.

“Looks like it’s just you and me who will like this kid, cos mommy doesn’t think I’m funny. I think I’m hilarious.” Bea looked unimpressed, frowning at him with her little arms folded across her little chest. “You think I’m funny right?” She continued to frown. “Okay, maybe not… You’ll appreciate the joke when you’re older.”

Bea blew a raspberry in response, grinning and giggling happily at the volume it reached. 

“Yeah, yeah okay…” He placed the last part of his costume on his head and pulled the netting down to cover his face.

Bea fell silent and almost immediately began to cry. 

“No, no, no… It’s okay… It’s okay princess. Look.” He picked her up and lifted the netting to reveal his face to her, “It’s only daddy, look.” She stopped crying and began to only sniffle. “See, its fine.” He hooked the netting over the top of the hat. “We’ll keep it like that. Yeah?” He nodded a little at her and Bea copied him rubbing her eyes.

“I feel stupid.” Pepper announced as she breezed into the room wearing a deep green jumpsuit with a big red and orange collar and matching head-dress.

“It’s Halloween, you’re not meant to feel normal Pepper.” 

“Mama!” Bea called, urgently reaching for Pepper, still not sure of Tony’s costume. “Petty…” She mumbled, grabbing the collar of Peppers costume.

“Not as pretty as you my little princess!” She lifted Bea over her head briefly while the little girl kicked her legs and squealed happily, and kissed her on the forehead as she lowered her back down. 

“Anyway it could have been worse. I could have made you wear this instead.” He smirked tugging on his hat. 

“That would have been a no. My baby girl is not being scared of me.” 

“At least I know I look halloween-y not just silly.” He kissed Bea on the head and gave Pepper a quick peck on the lips. “Right my two beautiful ladies, are we ready to go?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be…”

“Bea?”

“Yeah!” She clapped.

“I’m glad you’re excited enough for both of us baby girl.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“So you’re a…”

“Yes.” Pepper breathed in deeply through her nose.

“And Tony’s a…” Natasha gestured at her fellow Avenger, proudly showing off his daughter, with her drink.

“Yes.”

“Quite clever actually.” Natasha smiled, adjusting her hat. “In an odd sort of way.”

“Tony can’t wear his costume properly or Bea starts to cry, I can barely turn my head without part of this collar sticking in my eye or nearly hitting someone with this.” She gestured at the head-dress that she’d already nearly blinded Rhodey and Steve with when giving them hello hugs.

“It’ll be a cute little thing to embarrass her with when she’s a teenager.” 

“I’m honestly not sure we’ll be able to embarrass her about anything, by the time she’s old enough to get embarrassed she’ll be immune.”

“Is this a start of a new tradition of matching family costumes?” Bruce asked as he reached for another beer. 

“I think maybe, but I don’t think he’ll be able to pull this off again once she gets old enough to protest.” Pepper smiled looking over at her daughter, completely enthralled by her fuzzy costume and sparkly wings. “Or at least I’ll never let him, he’d bought everything before I could stop him this year. Right now, she loves it”

“He’s already planning next year…” 

“Oh god what has he said?”

“He mentioned something about Ratatouille?” 

“No, Two chefs and a little rat? That’s just boring…” Natasha perched on a bar stool, “You could do The Flintstones?”

“Mario, Princess Peach and Toad?” Bruce sat on the stool next to Natasha’s. 

“Please stop…”

“No, no, no. You guys had a child, now you need to commit to the obligations of family.” Natasha grinned.

“You guys are supposed to be my friends too.” Pepper was sure that if she hadn’t been wearing heels she probably would have stomped her feet.

“We are but the pun of this family costume is brilliant!” 

“Ooo, what are we discussing over here?” Rhodey appeared at Peppers side, his purple face paint and fake blood mostly worn off by this point. “You look more ready to throw a tantrum than your daughter.”

Pepper narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

“Family costumes that they can do next year.”

“I’m sure Tony will think of something, maybe three sets of matching armour?” 

“Definitely not.”

“Mama! Mama!” Bea crowed toddling over to Pepper with Tony watching her carefully, until she caught sight of Bruce. “Unc Buce!” She grinned changing course. Tony laughed from across the room.

“Well, didn’t she just put us all in our places.” Rhodey whispered. 

“Hey Bea,” Bruce picked her up, re-adjusting one of her wings that bent upon contact. “Don’t you look pretty!”

“Buzz, buzz!” She giggled.

“Best name pun ever.” 

Pepper rolled her eyes. “Don’t encourage him guys please.” But she couldn’t help herself and broke into a smile.

“Tony get your butt over here!” Natasha shouted as Rhodey fished his phone out of his pocket.

“Photo time!” Tony laughed as Bruce handed Bea to Pepper.

Pepper passed Bea to Tony. 

“They go to flowers too.”

“I know, but what kind of keeper are you if you don’t hold your Bumble Bea.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As always any kudos, comments or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!  
> Also 12 points to anyone who managed to guess the costumes before the end!


End file.
